


Family Man

by novemberhush



Series: Family Is a Law Unto Itself [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, In case that wasn’t obvious, It’s fluffy is what I’m saying, M/M, Married Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike and Harvey are married and raising two sons, More fluff than the lint screen of a tumble dryer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: If you’d told Harvey ten years ago that this would be his life he’d have called you crazy, but now he wouldn’t change it for the world.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Family Is a Law Unto Itself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who’s dipping her toe in the Marvey pool again! Although I am kind of cheating because I actually wrote this over three and a half years ago. It was originally written to cheer up a friend and only posted on tumblr, but I cleaned it up a bit (only very minor edits) and decided to post it over here. As it was written so long ago there’s a minor character mentioned as alive in here that actually died on the show, but I decided to just leave it as was. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and look out for the second part in the series, which I’ll be posting right after this one! :-)

They named their sons James and Gordon. Harvey suggested the name James (although he usually goes by Jamie), supposedly as a nod to Mike’s dad, but Mike suspects it was actually more to do with a certain awesome starship captain, while Gordon (who of course is immediately known as Gordy to almost everyone they know from the day he’s born) was absolutely a nod to Harvey’s dad and one Mike was happy to consent to.

Jamie is boisterous and full of beans. He lives for Little League (Harvey coaches his team and swears he isn’t being biased when he says Jamie is the next Derek Jeter) and squirt gun fights and when he’s older he will _definitely_ be caught raiding the liquor cabinet. He’s also crazy about Donna and will develop a lifelong preference for redheads because of it.

Gordy is quieter, a little more reserved and shy until he really gets to know you. He loves reading and drawing and is definitely the musician in the family (he could make a living at it when he’s older, of that Harvey has no doubt, already mentally clearing space in his office for the first Grammy award which Gordy will obviously gift to him). He also loves helping Uncle Benjamin with his inventions, but he thinks his Uncle Louis is a little too obsessed with cats.

The boys (fraternal twins) are adopted and yet somehow Mike can’t help thinking that they’ve both inherited Harvey’s traits. His athleticism, competitiveness and playfulness in Jamie; his loyalty, warmth and love of music in Gordy. Harvey doesn’t say anything when Mike mentions this. He just smirks and his eyes twinkle in that way which shouldn’t still be so distracting to Mike after eight years of marriage and eight years of dancing round each other before that and Mike knows he agrees.

Yet they’re both just as surely Mike’s kids. They’re stubborn and bright, compassionate and empathetic, with hearts the size of Texas. They can also wrap Harvey round their little fingers just as easily.

Whether you chalk it up to nature or nurture, they’re also both as into movies as their dads. Friday night is movie night in the Specter-Ross household. There’s nothing all four of them enjoy more than snuggling up on the huge couch Mike picked out when he and Harvey bought this house together, Mike insisting on decorating it like a proper family home and not some pristine, minimalist bachelor pad. Harvey rolled his eyes and grumbled, but he didn’t fool Mike for a second. This is the home he’s always craved too.

Of course, movie night wouldn’t be complete without snacks. Some nights there’s popcorn and chips and too much soda. Other nights there’s pizza (yes, the kind with cheese in the crust) and French fries and chocolate milk. But always there’s superhero pyjamas (and that’s not just the kids, much to Harvey’s never-ending amusement and fondness every time he spies Mike in those Spidey bottoms) and soft Henleys (which, again, shouldn’t still be so distracting but decidedly are) and sometimes an old Harvard t-shirt or sweatshirt. Mike seriously wonders if Harvey has a guy in Boston supplying him with those things or something because they can’t _all_ still be from his college days surely??

They take it in turns choosing an age-appropriate movie so they each get one choice a month, and, honestly, if you’d told Harvey ten years ago that this would be his life, lazing on an overstuffed couch on a Friday night with Mike’s head a warm, welcome weight on his shoulder and a beautiful, perfect, beloved son curled up on each of their laps, popcorn strewn about the place from their food fight earlier and the latest Pixar behemoth on the box, he’d have said you were crazy. Now he just shakes his head in wonderment and counts his lucky stars, all the while wondering what the hell he did to deserve all this.

He thinks of Lily then. She may be a part of his life again, and a stellar grandmother to the boys, but he sometimes still has to swallow a not insubstantial amount of anger when he looks at Mike and their two sons and can’t even _begin_ to comprehend the idea of doing anything that would put him at risk of losing them, put him at risk of _hurting_ them.

Then Mike smiles at him or Jamie throws himself into his arms demanding a hug or Gordy tugs on his sleeve and asks him to play Grandpa Gordon’s records again and the knot in his chest both eases and tightens at the same time as he lets go of the anger and love floods his system all over again.

There’s no other place any of them would rather be right now than here, together. Mike and Harvey aren’t stupid, though. They both know it won’t always be this way. All too soon they’ll be alone on Friday nights as friends and dates take their place, and later there will be work commitments and maybe families of their own, but that’s all right.

Sure, they’ll miss these nights together, but they’ll still have each other (and Jamie’s rings from winning the World Series multiple times, alongside Gordy’s platinum discs commemorating his several bestselling albums because no matter what Mike says about being realistic Harvey knows their boys are destined for greatness) and they’ll have the satisfaction of knowing they raised two good men.

Two good men who will never doubt how much they were loved and wanted, and who will carry both their names, and their fathers’ names, forward into the future and bring nothing but honour and respect to them, and to the two men who taught them the meaning of family and showed them what it means to love and be loved.

In the meantime, they’ve still got _Ghostbusters_ and _The Goonies_ , the Indiana Jones trilogy (yeah, both Mike and Harvey agree they’re stopping at the third one) and _The Princess Bride_ ahead of them to discover anew through bright, wide, innocent eyes that they couldn’t love any more if they tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
